


dreamers not welcome

by thegangseey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangseey/pseuds/thegangseey
Summary: "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave you can't sleep on the display furniture."Prompt::'I'm an ikea employee and every day for the last week I've had to ask you to leave the store bc you keep coming in and sleeping  in the beds seriously are you homeless or something I can call a shelter' au.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam had only been working at Ikea for three weeks. It was one of his three summer jobs he was working to help pay for his second year of college in the fall and he was greatly appreciating the extra pay check, even if it was only part time.

Really the job was pretty easy, Adam spent most of his time walking around the sales floor helping customers and restocking shelves. It was much less labor intensive than his other two jobs at the machine shop and factory. And really he hadn't had to deal with to many irritating customers yet.

Sure there was a middle aged women who came in last week angry that her dishes didn't fit in her cabinet and wanting Adam to do something about it but really, if that's as bad as it got Adam was fine to put on a fake smile and suffer on through.

It was a couple hours into Adams shift that he first ran into the problem. A boy that looked be around the same age as him was peacefully lounging on one of the display beds. 

He almost looked to be sleeping, but no that couldn't be right he was probably just testing it out. Adam reasoned with himself before walking away to go take his break and get a cup of coffee so that he would have energy to power on through the day.

Twenty minutes and two cups of coffee later Adam was back on the floor with a cart of merchandise that needed restocked.

He passed by the bedding on his way to kitchen supplies and was shocked to see the man still laying on the bed, eyes closed, oblivious to the world.

Adam stopped, staring at him for a moment, analyzing what he should do.

This wasn't exactly part of his training, but he knew he wasn't supposed to let strange people come in and just sleep on the beds.

Adam frowned, leaving his cart in the isle and walking over the man.

"Excuse me sir, sir."

The man didn't budge. Adam huffed out a sigh and poked at the man's shoulder. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave you can't sleep on the display furniture." The man in question cracked one eye open, then the other and just stared at Adam.

His eyes were startlingly blue and the slightly bewildered look he had upon first opening his eyes quickly turned to one of annoyance.

The man said nothing just glared at Adam then got up and stomped away, presumably out the door.

Adam sighed, that wasn't to bad. Extremely odd, but not to bad.

\---

Adam had the first shift the next day, meaning he had to be there at seven am to make any preparations before opening for the day. This wouldn't have been overly bad for Adam since he doesn't mind getting up early, if it wasn't for the fact that he had gotten off his shift at the factory only four hours earlier.

This left Adam with no sleep, and three cups of coffee already in him by the time the store actually opened an hour later at eight.

Everything was normal for the first hour and a half, the store was pretty quiet as it usually was on weekday mornings, leaving Adam to mostly wonder around and fix out of place things on shelves. 

The first time he passed the bedding department he almost didn't notice anything was out of place, until he heard a soft noise as he went down an isle to put away a package of sheets that had been returned.

Adam scrunched his eyebrows and backed down the isle peering around the corner to see where the noise had came from laying on one of the display beds was the same boy as yesterday passed out on one of the beds again.

He was snoring softly and looked for all the world like he was where he was supposed to be, as if it was totally okay for him to come into a store and just sleep on their beds.

Adam set the package of sheets he had in his hand on a nearby shelf and walked over to the bed, tapping the guys shoulder. "Sir, you still can't sleep on the display beds."

He jerked a bit and opened his eyes looking at Adam and then down at the bed as if realizing where he was. 

"Really you have to get up, you can't sleep here." Adam said hoping the guy would leave without a fight as he had the day before.

Much to Adam's relief all the guy did was roll his eyes before getting off the bed and leaving.

Adam picked the sheets up back off the shelf to finish his mission of re-shelving them but was approached by his coworker Christy who had only been working there a few more weeks than Adam.

"What was that about?" She asked tilting her head in the direction that the man had walked off.

Adam shrugged in shoulders. "He was sleeping on the display bed and I had to ask him to leave for the second day in a row." He said walking down the isle and putting the sheets up, Christy trailed behind him.

"He was kinda hot." She said thoughtfully, "and scary, but definitely hot. Do you think he'll come back?" She asked almost excitedly.

"God I hope not it's to early in the morning for this." Adam said slumping his shoulders a bit then straightening back up. "Mind if I go ahead and take my break?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

"He came in while you weren't here," Christy said as Adam walked into the staff room to clock in for the day.

 

"Who?"

 

"The dude that's been sleeping on the display beds, he came in again."

 

Adam had completely forgotten about the strange encounters he had had with the sleeping man by the time he made it back to work after two days off, which he had spent working long hours at the garage on a jeep that had been totaled, but that the owner just couldn't part with.

 

He actually got a full seven hours of sleep the night before since his shift didn't start until 11:30 and he took advantage of the rare extra time to sleep in. Adam actually felt pretty good by the time he walked into the staff room to clock in for the day and was for once only minorly irritated by his coworker's gossip. 

 

Adam raised an eyebrow at her confused about why he really needed to know this bit of information.

 

Christy huffed out a breath "It's just kind of weird, isn't it? Some random guy coming in to sleep on the beds. You don't think he's homeless, do you? You should talk to him."

 

"What? Why would I do that? It's probably just some kind of joke or something, he probably won't even come back."

 

"Well if he does.." She trailed off distracted by the beep of the microwave signaling her frozen lunch was ready. "If you do see him, please talk to him and see what's up." She pleaded.

 

Adam rolled his eyes at her then clocked in for the day and made his way out onto the shop floor.

 

\---

 

Adam did his usual restocking shelves, and helping customers throughout the day, making extra unnecessary trips by the bedding isles upon Christy's insistence. Each time he was relieved to find the bed's still empty, and no sign of the strange man. It was a good day the last thing he wanted was drama.

 

It was nearing towards the end of his shift when it finally happened. His coworker Brad was in a hurry get to returns to help out when he stopped Adam and asked him to go see what was up with the man sleeping in the bed section, before running off to where he was needed. Adam groaned, guess he wasn't so lucky after all.

 

Just like the past few times the man was kicked back on the bed like he owned the place, and looking completely out of it. The only difference was that this time he also seemed to have something nestled into his side. Was that a bird?

 

"Come on man I've already told you can't sleep in here," Adam said shaking the man's shoulder.

 

Blue eyes snapped open and a loud squak was heard, yep definitely a bird, Adam thought to himself.

 

"Also, you can't bring pets in here sir." He said wearily eyeing what looked to be a young raven trying to nestle back into the man's side.

 

The man sat up scooping up the bird in his hands as he went and started to leave just as he had all the other times.

 

"Wait!" Adam half shouted after a moment of contemplation as he watched the man walking away.Now or never he thought. 

 

As the man came to a stop and slowly turned towards him Adam about lost his nerve, it wasn't that he was worried or particularly scared, but Adam made it a point not to inquire into other people's home lives too much since he wasn't too thrilled when the roles were reversed and the questions were pointed at him.

 

"Look you've been sleeping on the beds here every day for the past week, are you homeless? I can call a shelter for you if you want."

 

The man gave him a confused look and opened his mouth as if to speak before being cut off.

 

"I really don't mean to pry, it's just if you really need help we can figure something out but this can't continue to happen." Adam continued a bit rushed.

 

"I'm not homeless." The man said slowly and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Then why!" Adam said throwing his hands up in the air beginning to get irritated and feeling his good mood of the day slipping away.

 

He shrugged. "My friend dared me to and then I saw you and just kinda kept coming back.." He said that last half a bit quieter as if embarrassed.

 

Adam blushed at the last part. “You could have just said something.” He said huffing out a breath and starting to laugh at the complete ridiculousness of it all.

 

The man’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a moment before a smile began spreading across his face and he began to laugh with him.

 

“I’m Adam,” Adam said sticking his hand out.

 

“I know.. I mean ah your name tag, it says it.” The man said face turning red all over again. “I’m Ronan.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this second chapter has been sitting in my google docs for literally forever half finished and I honestly wasn't planning on ever completing it but here we are. Sorry for the wait ya'll hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags as I write and publish. This is my first time posting any of my writing for this fandom so comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
